


Cats In The Bunker

by CassieWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Dean is Allergic to Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Jack likes cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWinchester/pseuds/CassieWinchester
Summary: Castiel finds a sad stray cat and just can't bring himself to leave it on the streets, so he takes it back to the bunker with him even though Dean has already told him not to bring any more cats home.  When Jack finds out about the cat, he gets his own rescue ideas and the cats quickly multiply....





	1. The Little Grey Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This little story takes place at the start of Season 13 after Jack brings Cas back from the Empty. My little sister commissioned a story from me with Cas and Dean as Jacks parents and this is what came of it. It might be a little rough since I didn't have my usual beta read over it, but I wanted to share it anyway. Enjoy!

Castiel was currently heading to his car.  It was getting dark, the first of the evening stars appearing over the small town. He had just finished talking to a lady named Penelope. A day ago police had found her husband clawed to death on the side of the road while he had been fixing a flat tire.  They were calling it a bear attack, but everyone knew that there were no bears in the area.  He and the Winchesters suspected werewolves; they had been seeing signs of them all over lately, people ripped to shreds, cattle mutilations, the whole nine.  Pulling his phone out of his old tan trench coat, he dialed Deans number, smiling softly when Deans low voice greeted him from the other line. 

“Heya Cas, what did you find out?” 

“Well, she was pretty broken up about her husband of course, but I did manage to find out the last place he had been before….”  He trailed off as a small sound from behind made him stop in his tracks.

“Before?  Cas you still there?”  Deans voice sounded through the phone with a hint of worry. 

“Y-yes, I’m sorry I thought I heard something.”  Cas spoke, deciding the small cry he had heard had all been in his head, and resuming his journey to his car.  “The last time she talked to him was on the phone; he had been on his way home from work late and had gotten a flat tire.  He called her to let her know he was going to be later than usual, but-“  He stopped once more and spun around; there it was again, this time for sure.  Some sort of animal, sounded like it was in distress, coming from the alley behind him. 

“Cas, what the Hell man?”  Dean asked.

“I’ll call you back.”  Cas stated, hanging up the phone and stuffing it back into his coat.  A long, silver angel blade appeared, flicked into his hand with ease from his sleeve as he walked to the entrance to the alley way.  He peered into the narrow depths, but it was too dark to see anything of significance.  He wondered if one of the werewolves had been tracking him; if so maybe he could end things right here and now.  He jumped as a small figure appeared in his line of sight to his right, and he raised the blade, ready for a fight, but quickly lowered it when he saw the source of his suspicion. 

A small ragged grey cat stumbled towards him as if he was its only hope, mewing pathetically.  Its coat was mottled and torn, its big blue eyes fixed on Cas, dragging a twisted and broken back leg behind it.  Cas’s chest constricted painfully at the sight, and he knelt down and gathered the poor creature in his arms.  Even though most of his grace was gone, he thanked God that he was still able to heal as he gently placed his right hand over the broken foot, healing it instantly. 

The cat looked up at him and started to purr, snuggling into his arms as close as it could, and Cas’s heart melted.  “Hey little guy, what are you doing out here all by yourself anyway?”  He murmured, stroking the cats knotted fur.  The thing was so skinny you could see its ribs, no doubt it had been having a rough time. 

“Wish I could take you home, but I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”  The cat mewed softly, as if to ask why not. 

“The last time I tried to bring a cat home Dean had a fit about it, I can’t imagine he’d be too happy if I brought another.”  With a sigh, he set the purring cat down and started walking back to his car once again, only to be followed by the little furball. 

“Didn’t you hear a word I just said?”  he spoke as the cat caught up to him and started winding around his legs, purring and mewing.  “It’s not going to work, I told Dean I wouldn’t bring anymore animals to the bunker, and I intend to keep my promise, I’m sorry.  Your leg is well, so you can go and hunt mice  again, okay?”  But the stubborn thing followed him all the way to his car, and as he opened the door the cat instantly jumped in like it owned the thing. 

“What is your problem?”  Cas sighed as the cat flopped onto its side on the driver’s seat and started kneading the air with its fluffy front paws.  It didn’t take long for those big eyes to win him over though, and he found himself driving to the bunker with a happy, happy cat on his lap. 

“Okay, if you’re going to come with me you’re going to have to be quiet, no noises, you stay in my coat until we get to the spare room, understand?”  He instructed as they pulled into the bunkers fancy garage next to Deans beloved Impala.  The cat snuggled right into his coat obediently, its eyes shining in the dim light.  “Good girl.”  He praised, even though he had no idea what sex the cat was.  He intended to go straight to the spare room and drop her off before being spotted by Sam or Dean.  Then he could just keep her in there until he found a good home for her.  That was the plan anyway, if all went well Dean would never know that there had been a cat in the bunker at all.

If he had thought that he could get to the spare room without encountering anyone he was sorely mistaken.  Both Sam and Dean happened to be in the kitchen, which he had to pass through to get to the room. 

Sam and Dean sat at the counter, Sam on his laptop as usual, and some sort of lore book open in front of Dean.  He closed the book and leaned back in his chair a bit as he saw Cas come into the room though. 

“Well, look who finally decided to show up.”  Dean exclaimed, obviously annoyed. 

“What, was I supposed to be back at a certain time?”  Cas asked, totally forgetting his earlier conversation he had had with Dean on the phone. 

Dean gave him possibly his best bitch face he had ever given him, and Cas suddenly remembered that he had hung up on him earlier. 

“Oh yea, uh, sorry about that.”  He answered lamely, feeling the lump in his coat start to squirm a bit.  He needed to get out of this room, and fast. 

Dean made a sound somewhere in between a snort and a laugh.  “That’s all you have to say?  You hang up on me because your hearing odd noises while tracking a pack of werewolves, and then you don’t bother to answer any of my calls for the next hour and you’re sorry!?” 

“Dean, let’s just be glad he’s okay.” Sam cut in, coming to his rescue. 

“I am sorry.  I put my phone on silent when I hung up and-“ he trailed off in horror as the cat in his coat squirmed even more, no way they hadn’t noticed.

“Cas, do you have something-“  Sam started but Cas cut him off.  “Like I said, I’m sorry I didn’t hear your calls Dean, but I’m not feeling very well at the moment, so I’m going to just go to go now.”  He stated, turning and heading out of the kitchen.

“Are you at least going to tell us what you found out about the case?”  Dean called, annoyance still heavy in his voice.  Cas was going to have to pay for this later, but the cat was now mewling as well as squirming, digging her claws into his side painfully. 

He made it to the spare room and, closing the door behind him, let the cat out of his coat.  “That was too close, I thought I told you to stay still?”  he scolded as she started exploring around the room, sniffing curiously.  Pulling two bowls out of the closet, he filled one with water and set it down by the door.  The cat ran over and began lapping it up eagerly.  It was then that he realized he had forgotten to get food for his new friend. 

“Okay, you stay here and I’ll go find something for you to eat in the kitchen; but you have to keep quiet.”  He spoke as she sat back and looked up at him with quizzical eyes.  He left the room, careful not to let her out with him, and made his way back to the kitchen, wondering what in the world they would have that would be safe for a cat to eat. 

Neither Sam nor Dean had moved from their spots when he re-entered the kitchen, but Jack had appeared.  He was looking curiously at one of the books lying open on the table.  Sam and Dean looked up at him once more as he entered. 

“Are you okay?”  Sam asked. 

‘Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”  Cas answered automatically. 

“Uh, maybe because you just told us that you weren’t feeling well?”  Dean spoke up, looking quite suspicious at this point. 

“Y-yes, well, I wasn’t.  I think it got a bit too hot in the car; the AC is broken.  I just needed to sit down for a moment, but I’m okay now.”  He said, hoping that they would buy it. Sam and Dean glanced at each other the way that they do when they know something is off; but he chose to ignore that gesture.

“Anyway, why don’t I make something, you guys probably haven’t eaten all day right?  Jack, you can help me.”  Jack looked up from the book that he had been staring at while they were talking, smiling brightly. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, it’s time you learned how to cook anyway.” 

 “Why did you hang up on me?”  Dean spoke up as he and Jack pulled stuff to make sandwiches out of the fridge. 

“I thought that one of the werewolves had been tailing me; I needed to make sure that it didn’t follow me back to the bunker.  That’s why I turned my phone on silent.”  He answered truthfully. 

“Well, what was it?”  Sam chimed in.

“Nothing.”  Castiel sighed as he directed Jack on how to unscrew the mayo jar lid.  Jack had only been with them for a few weeks, and even though he looked like an 18 year old, he really was only about a month old; just a tiny little kid.  “It turned out to be just my imagination.” 

Making sure that no one was looking, he slipped some ham and bread in his pocket for the cat.  He also made sure to put extra mayo on Deans sandwich, since he could practically feel his glare on the back of his neck. 

_I’ll have to get him some pie later as an apology._   He thought.  While he was putting things back in the fridge he noticed a bag of fully cooked bacon near the back.  He was surprised to find it, since they rarely had any leftovers; not with Dean living here.  Sticking two pieces on Deans sandwich, he stuffed the rest in his pocket as well. 

“I really am sorry Dean.”  He apologized once again, setting the plate with the sandwich down in front of his boyfriend.  Dean made a noise in his throat, grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite. 

“Castiel, can I make myself a..sandwich as well please?”  Jack asked hopefully. 

“Of course you can; just put everything away when you’re done.”  Cas replied, giving Sam his as well and then sitting down by Dean. 

Castiel noticed just then that Dean had stopped eating and was staring at his sandwich intently.  He had only had one bite. 

“Is something wrong with it?”  He asked.

Dean took a bigger bite and mumbled something incoherent through the mouthful. 

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full Dean, it’s impolite.”  Jack said, coming to join them at the table with his own sandwich he’d made. 

“Yea says who?”  Dean grumbled. 

“I heard it from a woman in one of the shows I was watching earlier; I think it was called House and the Prairie.”  Dean stopped eating again, setting the sandwich down. 

“more than a thousand things you could watch, and you have to pick _that_ ; are you serious?” 

“I like it.  Besides, I found that the mother and father are very similar to you and Castiel Dean.” 

Sam snorted, spilling some of his drink.  “Wait, is Dean the guy or the girl, I gotta know?”  He asked after he got done choking. 

“Oh, Dean is definitely more like the mother.”  Jack answered helpfully.

“Okay that’s it.”  Dean cut in as Sam opened his mouth to speak again, a huge grin plastered to his face.  “You, shut up.”  He said, pointing a finger at Sam.  “And you.”  He spoke to Jack.  “No more hillbillie hippie shows.  Next time you wanna watch something, you come to me okay?” 

Jack nodded in understanding. 

“And _you._ ”  Dean turned to Castiel next, again pointing his finger at him.  Cas gave him an almost worried look. 

“This is the best damn sandwich I’ve ever tasted, so you are forgiven.”  Dean spoke with a smile and a wink.  Reaching over, he planted a kiss to Castiel’s cheek, and then finished the sandwich. 


	2. Dishes And Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out about the cat, and Dean and Cas share a fluffy cutesy moment XD

Everything was quiet over the next few days; well, quiet as it normally was in the bunker.  They tracked down the werewolves lair and took care of them.  They were all thoroughly impressed by Jacks abilities, especially considering how long he had actually been on Earth.  And even though Cas had promised himself that he would find a good home for the cat right away, he really wasn’t doing everything he could.  He told himself it was because he was busy, but really he had just grown attached to the scraggly furball and didn’t want to say goodbye. 

Five days after he had brought the cat home, he slipped into the spare room to feed his furry friend and found, to his horror, that the cat wasn’t alone.  Jack sat cross-legged on the bed with the cat in his lap.  He held a piece of string and was dangling it in front of the cat, giggling like a child when she would lunge at the string.

“Jack!”  Cas exclaimed a little too loud, making both Jack and the cat jump.  He checked out the door to make sure no one heard him and then closed it carefully.

“Hello!”  Jack greeted brightly.  “I didn’t know we had a cat Castiel; I like cats!”  He smiled as the little grey fuzzball leapt off of the bed and started winding her way around Cas’s legs, mewing and purring. 

“Shhhh.”  Cas sat the can of tuna fish down before the cat could make any more noise, then turned to deal with Jack.

“We don’t have a cat.  Look, this little guy isn’t supposed to be here.” 

Jack gave him a confused look.  “Then why is she here?” 

Castiel sighed.  “I need you to keep that she’s here a secret, okay?  I found her outside with a broken leg and couldn’t leave her, so I brought her in.  But Dean hates cats.  He nearly had a heart attack the last time I brought a cat home.  So do you see why we need to keep this a secret?” 

Jack stared at him for a moment before responding.  “You…want me to lie.  I thought you said that lying is bad?” 

“It is!” 

Jack had never looked so confused.  “So you want me to do something that’s bad?” 

“No!”  Castiel sighed once more, running a hand through his hair in frustration.  “Yes, lying is bad in most cases.  But this is lying to protect someone, it’s called a white lie.  So it’s not actually bad.”

“Ooohhh I get it.  So the other kind of lying is a black lie?”  Jack asked.

“No.” 

“Castiel, you’re not making any sense at all.”  Jack giggled.  The cat had finished eating and was now jumping at the tie of Castiel’s trench coat, batting and playing with it.

“Please just keep the cat a secret.”  Cas spoke in resignation. 

“Kelli.” 

“What?”  Cass asked, confused.

“I named her Kelli; after my mother.” 

Cas’s breath caught in his throat and he felt a painful lump in his chest.  Picking up the cat he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge by where Jack was still sitting cross-legged. 

“Jack, we’re not going to be able to keep her; I’m just keeping her here until I can find a better home for her.” 

Jack nodded thoughtfully.  “I know, I just needed something to call her besides cat, and I thought it was a good name.” 

Cas smiled softly, putting a comforting hand on Jacks shoulder.  “I think it’s a perfect name for her.”

***

Later the next night after dinner, Cas stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes and deep in thought.  He was thinking about the day when Jack was born.  That had also been the day that Lucifer had killed him and sent him to the Empty.  He had promised; promised Kelli Kline that he would be there for her son, that he would look after him and make sure that he was kept safe.  And he had broken that promise and left Jack alone for the first month or so of his life.  Really the only good thing that had come out of what had happened was that after her had come back, Dean had finally got up the courage to tell him that he loved him.

He remembered being in the Empty, facing what looked like himself but wasn’t; being tortured by him, remembered what it was that he said as clearly as if he were standing in front of him right now. 

_I know what you hate…I know who you love....there is nothing for you back there……_

Putting the plate he had been scrubbing down, he looked at his reflection in the shiny surface above the sink.  The pain he had felt in that moment had been overwhelming.  It was far worse than any physical pain the being had put him through, because he had made him face what he knew could never be.  A relationship with Dean.  He remembered how much he had wanted to just give up, to lie down and give himself over to eternal sleep, like the entity had wanted him to; but something wouldn’t let him.  He wasn’t sure why he had fought back, but he had, and he had been astonishingly rewarded for his efforts.  He and Dean were together, although it was still new and awkward; he didn’t care.  They were together. 

_But do I really deserve this?_   He found himself thinking as he resumed washing the plate.  The entity had also brought to light all of his failures and mistakes.  Letting the leviathans loose on the world, killing hundreds, no, thousands of his brothers and sisters, causing the angels to fall, and so much more.  And now he had gone and messed up once again by not being there for Jack when he needed it the most. 

“Hey you.”  Dean’s voice cut into his thoughts and he felt strong arms slip around his waist from behind.  He leaned into the embrace gratefully, cocking his head to the side a bit as Dean pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. 

“Hello Dean.” 

“Here, I’ll dry.”  Dean spoke, letting go of him too soon and grabbing a towel to dry the dishes.  “So, that kid is getting pretty good at controlling his powers don’t ya think?  If he keeps going like this…Hell, we might be able to rid the world of all monsters.” 

Cas hummed in agreement. 

“Hey, you okay; you look kinda depressed.” 

Cas opened his mouth to tell Dean that he was just fine, but what really came out was entirely different.  “I’m a failure, that’s all; I don’t deserve any of what I have right now.”  He spoke this matter of factly, handing a bowl to Dean and picking up another.

“And why the Hell would you say that?”  Dean asked. 

Again, Cas opened his mouth to say that he was just joking, to forget it; he didn’t really mean it, but again the truth tumbled out; his voice getting more shaky as he spoke. 

“I can never do anything right Dean.  I believed that I was doing the right thing going after those souls in purgatory; that even though it meant lying to you and Sam that the end justified the means; and you know what happened there.  I’ve betrayed you and your brother so many times I can’t count.  I killed thousands of my brothers and sisters, then for good measure caused the rest of the angels to fall because of my stupidity.  I couldn’t save your mother or Kelli Kline, and then I broke the promise I made to her and left Jack alone when I promised I’d watch over him.”  He had finished the dishes by this time, and was bracing himself, hands on the sides of the sink.  He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt a drop land on his hand. 

“I never learn; I don’t deserve any of this.  I don’t deserve this home, this family, your love, or Jacks or Sams.  And yet I still take it so selfishly; it’s pathetic.”

“The first seal.”  Dean said, placing the last plate he had been drying on the drying rack. 

Castiel looked at him in confusion.  “What?”

“I broke the first seal and started the apocalypse.  Well, one of them anyway.  I thought I could fix everything with the mark of Cain, you know how that turned out.  Ended up killing so many innocent people by my own hand just because I couldn’t control myself, almost killing you, and releasing the Darkness on the world.  And that’s just off the top of my head.” 

Castiel shook his head.  “Dean, I don’t understand what-“

“My point is that we’ve all made mistakes; some of them bigger than others.  I’ll be the first to admit that I don’t deserve anything that I have; nothing.  But yet here we are.  I guess that’s kind of what being human is about though; we’re selfish, can’t help ourselves.  We mess up, do stupid shit, and then do some more stupid shit; but we keep going.  We keep going, we don’t give up, and we even save a bastard a time or two.  And that’s what you’re going to do right now.  Did you leave Jack alone when you promised him you’d be there; yes.  Left me alone to.  But you’re here now.  And you’re going to guide, and teach and help Jack all that you can, and you’re going to suck it up and let me love you.  That’s just how it’s gonna be.” 

Castiel smiled softly through his tears.  “Thank you Dean.” 

Dean looked away, a bit disgruntled.  “Yea, whatever you big sap.”  They both stood there awkwardly, Cas sniffling.  “K, you know what; we’re gonna dance.” 

Cas looked at Dean, confused once again.  “Dean, I don’t know how-“

“Shaddup and do as I say.”  Dean commanded, going over and turning on the radio on the kitchen counter.  He didn’t even search for any particular song, just left it on the song that was on, and walked back over to Cas, pulling him against him, his right hand in Cas’s left, and his left arm on the small of Cas’s back, pinning him against Dean.  Then they started to sway absently.  Cas found himself unable to look away from the deep green of Dean’s eyes, still so bright even in the dim lighting of the kitchen.  Dean seemed to be having similar difficulties, and they just swayed for awhile, taking solace in each other’s closeness.  The next song came on and Cas leaned his head in the crook of Deans neck, closing his eyes and listening contentedly to his loves strong heartbeat against his cheek.  Then Dean began to sing along with the radio softly.

If your lost and alone

Or your sinking like a stone

Carry on

May your past be the sound

Of your feet upon the ground

Carry on

Carry on Carry on

Cas’s heart was swollen with love, and in a moment of pure bliss he reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to Deans lips.  It quickly turned into something much deeper until they were hungrily chasing each other’s tongues, hands groping and faces flushed.

“God Cas, I’m a complete idiot for not doing this sooner.”  Dean murmured in between kisses.

“Yes, you are.”  Cas agreed, sucking a marvelous bruise into the side of Deans neck.

Just then there was a rustle of wings and Jack appeared out of nowhere right by the fridge.  He froze when he saw his two dads practically eating each other in the middle of the room.  They both froze when they saw Jack, and there was an awkward moment while they all just stared at each other. 

“What are you guys doing?”  He finally asked, completely oblivious to what was happening.

Cas was afraid that Dean would step away and say something like “nothing, just forget it.”  And the moment would be over.  Not that he would blame Dean, but he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t be incredibly disappointed.  But Dean did nothing of the sort; he just grinned.

“Grown up stuff; shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

Cas couldn’t help but smile as he kissed Dean softly on the neck again. 

“Uh, I was thirsty.  And besides, I don’t sleep much.”  Jack replied. 

Cas pointedly rubbed his thigh in between Deans legs and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from his love.  He was aware that he was being facetious, he shouldn’t be doing any of this in front of Jack, who was little more than two months old, but he just couldn’t be bothered at the moment.

“Yea, we probably won’t sleep at all tonight either.”  Dean grinned, and Cas found himself being swooped up princess style into Deans arms and hauled out of the room. 

“G-night Jack!”  He called over Deans shoulder.  And a good night it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called "Carry On" by Fun and has been one of my favorites ever since I was little.


	3. If Threes A Crowd, Then Seven Is Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack continues bringing in stray Cats, much to Cas's dismay. He knows it's only a matter of time before Dean or Sam finds out...

The next day, as Cas snuck into the spare room and poured a can of cat food into Kelli’s bowl, he almost jumped in surprise as not one, not two, but three cats ran out from under the bed and nearly attacked the food dish at his feet.  One was indeed Kelli, the small smoky grey cat he had rescued, but there was also a calico and a pitch black cat with her.  And Cas knew immediately who was behind it. 

“Jack, could I have a word with you please?”  He spoke curtly, knocking on Jacks bedroom door.  “In the spare room.”  He then went back, where Jack was already waiting for him, cross-legged on the bed again, all three cats rubbing against him happily. 

Cas put on his best disappointed fatherly face that he had seen Dean wear so much and folded his arms, lifting an eyebrow at his son sternly.  “Jack, why are there two more cat’s in here?”

Jack, who’s smile had quickly disappeared when he saw Castiel’s ire, swallowed nervously.  “I-rescued them from the streets, just like you did for Kelli.” 

Cas sighed, walking over and sitting by him on the bed, trying not to smile as the cats turned their attention to him, rubbing and purring. 

“What did I say before; about Kelli?”

“That-she needs to be kept a secret?”  Jack answered.

“Exactly; it’s a risk just having her around, let alone three cats.”

“Are you a vampire?”  Jack asked out of the blue.

“What; no of course not.  Why in the world would you ask such a thing?”  He asked, absently stroking the black cat behind the ears.  It had curled up on his lap and was now dozing. 

“Last night; you were biting Deans neck; does he let you drink his blood?  Vampires need blood to survive right?  Or were you just doing it for fun because you love Dean, I saw two vampires drinking each other’s blood once just cause they liked it after all.” 

Castiel stared at him, trying to decide what to say to that.  “No, I’m not a vampire.  You know that Dean and I are together.”

“Yes!  Dean got a lot less grumpy when you came back too.”  Jack said with a smile. 

“He was really sad then?”  Cas asked absently.

“Oh yea, he would get mad if I did anything; and I mean _anything_.  And-“

Cas shook his head.  How did they get on this subject?

“I didn’t bring you in here to talk about me and Dean, we need to talk about how there are now three cats when there shouldn’t have been even one in here!” 

“Okay!”   Jack spoke brightly.  “I named the pretty three colored one Steve, and the black one Stark.” 

“Wha-“ 

“They’re names from a superhero movie Dean told me to watch.”

“Jack, we can’t keep all of these cats!”  Cas spoke sternly, trying to bring his authoritative air back.  It was hard when there was a cute fuzzball trying to climb onto his shoulder and play with his hair.

Jack frowned at him.  “but….I rescued them.  They were lost, we can’t just throw them back out again.  If Sam and Dean didn’t want me here, would you just throw me out?” 

Cas sighed, looking down at who was apparently Stark, totally zonked out on his lap.  Steve had fallen asleep as well, both of them curled up together, and Kelli was now attempting to curl up on his head.

“Okay, but no more.”  He finally said giving in.  How could they just turn them away?  They couldn’t.  Jacks frown turned to a smile in record time.

“Thanks dad.”  He spoke, leaning in and hugging Cas, taking him by surprise.  He had never called him dad before.  He hugged him back gently, a small smile pulling at his lips.

***

But it didn’t stay just the three of them.  First there was Kirk, a long haired grumpy looking golden cat, that Jack couldn’t resist because “look at how long his fur is!”  Then there was Loki and Thor, a black and white and tabby who fought all the time (thus the names) and last of all, a small scraggily white and orange spotted cat with no tail that Jack affectionately referred to as Stumpy.  Every time Cas would tell him to get rid of the cats, and every time Jack would somehow convince him to let them stay. 

“Dean, are you feeling alright?”  Sam asked in concern one morning.  They had had a particularly nasty encounter with a wendigo on the last hunt, and they were all taking some time to recover.  Actually if it wasn’t for Jack, Dean wouldn’t be alive.  Dean had taken off to hunt the thing on his own and had gotten captured.  Jack was the one that found him, being sucked dry by the monster.  He was on the verge of death by the time they torched the thing.  He would still be in bed recovering if it weren’t for Cas’s healing abilities. 

“M-fine.”  Dean mumbled, huddled in his bathrobe and sitting on one of the couches, sipping some coffee.  Right after he spoke he sneezed violently three times in a row, spilling some of the still scalding liquid on his lap.  “Dammit!”  He yelled, jumping up and patting at the burning wet spot.  The spill had fallen directly on his groin, and he set his coffee down, letting out a string of profanity that was impressive even for him.  Cas, who had been looking something up on Sam’s laptop, jumped up and rushed over to help. 

“Here, let me.”  He spoke, grabbing for Deans groin, intending to heal the burn obviously. 

“No, it’s fine, leave it alone!”  Dean mumbled, pushing Cas’s hand away. 

“You’re burnt, let me heal you.”  Cas insisted, grabbing for him again. 

“Dammit Cas Sams h-!”  Deans shout was cut off by another string of sneezes.  While he was distracted Cas pressed his hand to Deans groin, healing the burn.  Dean groaned, practically melting into Cas’s shoulder. 

“Knew that would happen.”  He mumbled, and Cas smirked as he felt a stiffness against his hand.  He had given Dean a boner. 

Sam cleared his throat loudly, reminding them that he was there. 

“You’re gonna pay for that later.”  Dean murmured before stepping away and going back to his coffee. 

“Get a room you two.”  Sam grinned.  Dean waved a hand at his brother dismissively as he sipped at his coffee.  “But really, you have a cold or something; why are you sneezing so much?”  Sam asked.

“Hell if I know.  I usually only sneeze this much when I’m around a cat.” 

Cas froze halfway back into his seat at the table.  “You’re allergic to cats?”  He asked, sitting down fully.

“Deathly.”  Dean replied, wiping at his nose.  Muttering something about a tissue, he got up and left the room. 

“Where’s Jack?”  Sam asked after a second of silence. 

“He said he was going to go for a morning walk.”  Cas answered, silently praying that he wouldn’t find yet another cat to bring home.  He also hoped he wouldn’t forget to pick up the cat food he had told him to get.  Since there were now seven cats they had had to start buying big bags of cat food, and cleaning up after them took some effort as well.  Loki, Kirk and Stumpy were staying in Jacks room at the moment, because they didn’t get along with the rest of the pack and Cas was worried that Sam or Dean would hear the noise. 

_We really need to find homes for them, and fast._ Cas thought as he absently stared at the computer screen.  He knew that keeping the cats in the bunker was a time bomb, and it was a matter of when, not if, it would explode.  And two nights later, it did.

***

They didn’t usually sleep with the bedroom door open, but tonight Dean left it open a crack since it was more stuffy than usual in the room.  Dean was feeling quite grumpy and tired from allergies, and had let Cas pretty much baby him the whole day. 

“Geez Cas, are you hiding cats under your coat or something?”  Dean complained after sneezing four times in a row, then setting his head back against the headboard of their bed. 

“I’m sorry Dean, you look miserable.”  Cas spoke, and he meant it.  He knew full well it was his and Jacks fault that Dean felt so awful, and he silently decided to get rid of all the cats tomorrow.  For real this time.  He hated seeing Dean like this. 

“My head.”  Dean grumbled, rubbing at his temples.  Reaching to the nightstand, he was about to take a big swig of his beer, but Cas snatched it away from him.  “What the Hell!?” 

“This is not going to help your headache.”  Cas spoke sternly, setting the bottle on the floor by the bed. 

Dean chuckled.  “Okay mom.”  Dean was in a much better mood after Cas gave him a full body massage, and then they both snuggled up together and fell asleep. 

***

Cas was gently brought back to consciousness by a low rhythmic thrumming noise against the side of his face.  He absently reached up to stroke the cats fur, reveling in the softness.  Oh, there was another one on his chest; and another snuggling between him and Dean; how adorable. 

He nearly jumped up and shouted in surprise when he fully realized that there were cats all over the bed.  On him and Dean.  _Shiiiit_.  He swore internally, clutching one of them, Kelli by the feel of it, against his chest.  He didn’t dare move for fear of waking Dean up, but he had to get rid of these cats immediately. 

_How did they even get out of their room!?_   He thought as Kelli planted herself across half of his face and began to lick his forehead.  His thoughts were interrupted by another dark shadow jumping up on the end of the bed.  Judging by how big around it was he was guessing it was Kirk.  He started to make his way up between Deans legs. 

“Kirk, don’t you dare!”  Cass hissed.  He could just see his eyes shining in the dark, and he stopped when he reached Deans crotch, just standing there like he was taunting him.  To Cas’s relief he stepped mostly over Deans privates and onto his stomach.  Cas held his breath as Dean stirred a bit.  Then Kirk turned around and started to kneed into Deans lower abdomen, purring royally.

“Kirk, stop right now!”  Cas hissed again, daring to reach down and push him off of Dean.  Kirk let out a particularly loud squawk of disapproval, and immediately climbed onto Deans chest and promptly sat down.  He heard Dean stirring again and knew it was all over.

“Cas?”  Dean croaked.

“Yes Dean.”

“Are there cats in this bed with us?”

Cas took a minute to answer.  “……no.”

Dean reached over and “click”, the lamp turned on, illuminating everything.  Kirk sat on Deans chest, meowing loudly as Dean turned on the light, he always was the loudest of the bunch. Cas was still clutching at Kelli, who was still covering half of his face and now working on grooming his hair.  Thor was the one nestled between them, and several others were roaming around the room.  He noticed Loki was eating some pie that had been left on the desk. 

Just then the door widened and Jack stuck his head in.  Cas and Dean sat up, Cas glaring at Jack with all his might. 

“I didn’t know that your door was open; I thought maybe it was okay to let them out to play at night….”  Jack explained in a small voice.  Dean was staring at Kirk, who had taken a liking to him and was still sitting on his lap, staring up at him with his big eyes and smashed nose. 

“I’m so sorry Dean; I can explain.”  Cas started.

“No, it was my fault.”  Jack spoke up, coming into the room, Stumpy in his arms.  “Cas brought Kelli in cause she had a broken leg, then I had to bring Steve and Stark in.  Then Loki and Thor cause there mom abandoned them.  And Stumpy didn’t have a tail, and Kirk got his face smashed somehow and they were just all so sad I couldn’t leave them.”  Dean was staring at Jack with an unreadable expression as he spoke. 

There was a long, tense silence, then Deans shoulders started to shake. 

“Dean, are you okay?”  Cas asked in concern, putting a hand on his shoulder.  Then Dean burst into laughter. 

_Good job Cas, you’ve made your boyfriend go insane_.  Cas thought in dismay. 

“The-the names.”  Dean finally choked out after a minute of laughing.  “Kirk; Stumpy” he only got those two out before he doubled over laughing again.  “You’ve got some imagination kid.”  He spoke after finally catching his breath.

Jack’s worried frown turned into a smile.  “So we can keep them?”  He asked hopefully.

“Hell no!  Cas, you promised you’d never bring another cat into the bunker!”  Dean spoke, turning stern once more. 

“I-I know; I’m sorry.”  Cas replied, looking down at Kelli in shame. 

“How long?”  Dean asked.

“Um, ever since I went to Penelope’s house about the werewolves.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows.  “Is that what you heard, why you hung up on me?  You found a cat?  Man, suddenly everything makes sense.  You know, me and Sam thought that you might have been possessed or something.  You’re lucky we didn’t chain your ass up.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.”  Cas apologized once again.  Just then Sam appeared in the doorway, carrying Steve in his arms. 

“Dean, I found the cause of your-“  he stopped when he saw the rest of the cats all spread out across the room. 

“Wow.”  He breathed.  “I’m actually pretty impressed you managed to keep them hidden this long.”  He chuckled after Jack explained.  Dean sneezed for the fourth time in two minutes.

“Okay, this has all been very entertaining, I’m not gonna lie; but we gotta get these things out of here before they kill me.”  Dean sniffled. 

“But Dean.”  Jack plead.  “They don’t have families, they might die on the streets; we can’t just throw them out.” 

“Watch me.”  Dean spoke, picking Kirk off his lap as he stood.

“Dean, if I gave you allergies would you kick me out!?”  Jack spoke, glaring at him stubbornly. 

“Wha-Jack, you’re not a cat; don’t try and worm your way out of this.”  Dean replied.  Walking to the door. 

“I don’t see a difference!”  Jack yelled, and the door slammed shut as Dean reached for it.  Sighing, he turned around. 

_Cass, a little help here._   Were what Deans eyes were telling Cas as he stared at him. 

“Jack, if we keep the cats, Dean will always be sick.  You don’t want that do you?”  He asked, putting a hand on Jacks shoulder. 

“Well….no.  But I’m not letting him just dump them in the streets again.”  Jack replied. 

Just then Sam came to the rescue as he always did.  “How about this; we go out and find homes for them all.  Then they’re out of the bunker, and we’re sure that they’re all well taken care of?”   That they could all agree to.

***

Afew days later they all were lounging in the library of the bunker watching Star Trek.  Sam on his own lazy boy chair, feet propped up and slippered.  Jack was sitting on the floor like he always preferred to do; and Dean and Cas were smashed together on another chair, Cas pretty much sitting on top of Dean.  And sitting in Jacks lap, fast asleep was Kelli.  After much debate, Dean had finally agreed to keep her, as long as they invested in some very strong allergy medicine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!!


End file.
